1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and an apparatus for performing an operation by using information that is input to a terminal in which a virtual space is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user interface, which represents an application installed in a terminal, appears as an icon in the form of a shape for showing a function of the application on a screen of the terminal. A user selects a desired application by using a method such as touching the icon that is displayed on the screen of the terminal. Then, the terminal performs a function of the selected application.
If icons that correspond to respective applications are disposed in the form of a two-dimensional (2D) array on the terminal screen, a user may intuitively understand functions of the applications, and easily select a desired application. While this may allow a user to intuitively select an icon, it is not fun or enjoyable to use.
Additionally, in the case of an App store, which is currently based on a 2D user experience (UX), applications that are registered at the App store are displayed in the form of a list on the terminal screen. Accordingly, a user may be limited in terms of finding a necessary application and experiencing a function of the application. Additionally, the App store currently employs a method of searching for an application based on text, or placing an application with a high degree of recognition at a high position in a retrieval ranking. However, it may be difficult for a user to find an application that provides a function that the user desires at that point in time.